


Memories

by corinnemaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is officially Al Sah-him, with no remnants of Oliver Queen. Felicity can't believe that the man she loves doesn't remember anything about her. But it's until she talks with him that she finds out she might be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, the theory is that Oliver gets brainwashed and doesn’t remember anything and I needed to write something. And this is the most cliche thing to write about, like the whole ‘I don’t remember anything else, but i remember you’ kind of thing with memory lose, but fucking christ I had to write it. Have fun.

After Oliver had agreed to become Al Sah-him and Felicity had left him in Nanda Parbat, she couldn’t help but feel disheartened. It was impossible to forget him, everything that they were. Every day was a reminder that he was gone and there was no clear time he was coming back.

It had been two, maybe three weeks since Nanda Parbat and Diggle and Laurel had been working in the field with a small amount of help from Thea and Ray when things were especially desperate. They had quite a few successful missions but on this particular night, the communications were limited.

Felicity didn’t understand why. She kept asking, but got little responses. When she became especially angry, Diggle simply said, “You will see”. Felicity didn’t get it, until Diggle and Laurel came down the foundry stairs. As Felicity kept up her typing on the computer, she noticed that there seemed to be more than two people walking down the stairs.

She turned and saw Laurel walking down first, but Diggle didn’t follow after her; she was followed by Oliver, who was being ushered down the stairs. He was more stoic than ever, no inch of emotion as he spotted Felicity.

“We found him in the field, trying to kill someone. Lucky I had my trank gun on me.” Diggle said, shoving Oliver forward slightly. Laurel walked up to Felicity, a look of worry gracing her face.

“He has no memory of us. He’s been brainwashed by Ra’s. He doesn’t even know that his name is Oliver.” Laurel whispered to Felicity. She looked from Laurel to Oliver who had his hands bound behind his back. Diggle was keeping him in order, making sure that he couldn’t get out of his restraints.

As Oliver stood in front of Felicity, with no trace of remembrance on his face, she almost broke down. She took one step forward, just a foot away from him, his eyes scanning her, and his look of confusion left her feeling angry. She didn’t expect what she did next. She slapped him. The room went silent.

“You ass!” She raised her voice, the echo of her slap bouncing off the walls as everyone else in the room looked on, stunned.

“I am Al Sah-him.” He began to raise his voice, but Felicity stepped forward again, her brow firmly creased and a snarl to match.

“No, you’re Oliver Queen, and this is the moment where you get your head out of your ass.” She yelled, her fists bound at either side. “You said you would survive Nanda Parbat if I was happy. I tried so goddamn hard to be happy, and you’re this…this…weapon.” She was ready to slap him again, all her anger and sadness being bundled up in her words and fists. “All I wanted was you home safe, not this shell.” She remarked, and then finally, the water that was forming in her eyes finally spilled over. She reached underneath her glasses and wiped away the water. She stepped around Oliver and up the stairs. She couldn’t keep looking at him when all he saw was some girl.

_******* _

Felicity sat at the bar, not taking anything to drink, but just staring at her hands as her fingers fiddled amongst themselves. She was thinking about how Oliver was looking at her. His eyes roamed her, looking at her, but not really seeing her. She remembered a time when she could walk into a room and Oliver would just be happy – a sort of happy – that made her feel special. But now, all that was left in Oliver’s body was nothing, a pair of eyes that targeted its next prey.

“He’s in the cage downstairs, you can go see him, but he’s sort of sleeping. Either sleeping or meditating, it’s kind of unclear.” Diggle said coming up from the foundry. She looked back at him and Laurel. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair. “We’re going to head out. Call us if anything happens.” He said a little disheartened. They left her alone and she made her way down the stairs once more.

She sat at her desk, just looking through everything on her computer, possible deals happening in the city that she could send the team on next, anything to get her mind off the man in the cage in front of her desk. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes shut and his hands resting on his lap.

A long time had passed with neither a sound or movement from Oliver. Oliver cleared his throat and Felicity jumped in her chair. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to …” He said and Felicity shook her head. She looked at him; he was standing now, his hands behind his back, a strong stance and his chin rising as Felicity stood.

“It’s okay.” She said, moving around to the other side of her desk. She inspected Oliver’s face, a mixture of confusion and frustration all wrapped in one. “What’s bothering you?” She asked and he gave a small huff.

“I don’t know who Oliver Queen is, and I don’t really know who I am. But when I saw you, you seemed so familiar.” He said. It was odd for Felicity to hear, because she didn’t think he recognised her in the slightest. He didn’t even give away that she was familiar to him.

“It may have been the yelling. I yelled at you a lot. Especially when you were being dumb and stubborn.” She tried to laugh it all off, but the bars between them made it all feel so foreign; she felt like she was visiting her boyfriend in prison - it was the weirdest feeling for her.

“I must have been stubborn quite a lot.” He smiled. Felicity sighed and went over to the cage, typing in the code and letting Oliver out. He was confused between took the offer. Felicity almost expected him to leave her there, go back to Ra’s and be Al Sah-him with no questioned asked; but he stayed, moving closer to her. “Why do I know you?” He asked.

“It’s complicated. Like really complicated.” She took a step back from him. His attire made it hard to recognise him, it was like she was seeing an assassin. She just wanted her Oliver back to the way he was.

“Were we…” He asked slowly, and as always, very awkwardly as Oliver did. She giggled, just seeing the glimpse of him made her chest ache. He stepped forward again, which forced Felicity to bump into her desk behind her. Oliver put his hands either side of her on the table, and leaned into her.

“Well, sort of. Like I said, it was complicated. We both love each other. Well, you loved me, I guess.” Felicity cleared her throat, unsure if he could hear her heart beating because it was racing and beating loudly in her ears. “And you refused to let us be together to keep me safe, or some pathetic excuse like that. When you accepted the offer to become Al Sah-him, we finally…got together. It’s been complicated.” She said again, a small giggle escaping her lips. Oliver tilted his head, a small smile picking up at the side of his mouth.

“Why did you like this version of me?” He asked, a small smirk on his face.

“You weren’t that bad. I fell in love with you for more than just your stubbornness, surprisingly.” She said, her breath catching in her throat as Oliver leaned in again. “It’s so weird talking to you like this. With you not remembering us, or remembering what happened in Nanda Parbat.” She swallowed hard, rubbing the back of her neck.

Oliver seemed to think over something, a small something, that he was just missing, like a word on the tip of his tongue. “I remember some things from Nanda Parbat. There was something good that happened. We made a toast to it.” He smiled, biting his lip.

“To us.” She smiled. Oliver tilted his head again, the smile still present on his face. “You at least remember that.” She weakly laughed.

“What did we do?” Oliver asked, but the look in his eye said it all; he knew exactly what they did. One of his hands lifted to the side of Felicity’s face, and she could feel herself blushing deeply. The tender touch that Oliver always gave was there, and there was no way Oliver couldn’t hear Felicity’s heartbeat; the whole of Starling City could probably hear her heartbeat right now.

“I think you know what we did.” She said breathlessly.

“Something like this?” Oliver cupped Felicity’s face in his hand. He lowered his lips to Felicity’s slowly, almost unsure if he should continue. But, Felicity had waited so long for Oliver to be home, she didn’t care if he didn’t remember, all she wanted was to have Oliver again. She rose on her toes, just to catch his lips.

“Yeah, something like that.” She said against his lips, and Oliver’s hands moved down to her hips, holding them against his own. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck. She knew he didn’t remember a lot, or anything else, but if he could remember just one glimpse of her, she was happy.

Oliver’s hands ran just past her ass, scooping her up and placing her on the table. Felicity lost her breath for a moment as she was taken off guard. Oliver’s hand went around Felicity’s neck, deepening the kiss, as the other went to her thigh.

“Oliver, we shouldn’t do this here.” She moaned against his lips. She didn’t mean to moan, but god, he was turning her on and she wanted it to happen more than anything right now. She wanted Oliver.

“I may not have my memory back, but I know this; I’m Oliver Queen, and I must have loved you. Just looking at you, I know I did. So, let’s just make some new memories.” Oliver said, nudging his nose against her, and as she smiled at him, he took the hint and started kissing her again.

 


End file.
